AOS: BACK TO THE PRESENT
by thewomanwhosoldtheworld
Summary: "...Thanos will kill us all..." With that warning Coulson and the others travel back to the present to warn The Avengers, Philinda.


A/N: I own nothing, thanks for reading and reviewing if you, I hope you enjoy.

Summary: "...Thanos will kill us all..." With that warning Coulson and the others travel back to the present to warn The Avengers, Philinda.

 **AOS: BACK TO THE PRESENT**

 **THE FUTURE**

"The Mad Titan." Robin Hinton whispers, near death. Coulson leans over, May near by.

"What? Who is the Mad Titan?"

"Thanos... you must warn them... that is your-that is how you save the world... Thanos will kill us all." Her eyes close, Coulson looks over at May who shrugs and then to his teammates who seem to have no answer.

Frustrated he walks out of the room into the corridor.

"Hey, hey Phil, talk to me, what are you thinking?"

"Warn them? Who?" He asks and May stares back at him unsure of how to answer.

"The Avengers. We must warn them about Thanos." He answers his own question. The Avengers don't even know he is alive, will they trust him?

Cap will, Coulson's unshakable belief in the goodness of Steve Rogers spurs him into action.

"We have to get back. If I speak to Cap, he will trust me."

"Captain America? Are you sure about this Phil?" May asks, she will follow him anywhere it doesn't mean she never has any doubts though.

"Not completely but if it's true then we have to get back and we have to warn them. Better to be safe then sorry right?" He asks with a smile.

"Right, because that philosophy has never gotten us into trouble before."

"If you're speaking about Budapest that was completely Barton's fault, even Romanoff knows it." He replies and May just rolls her eyes as she follows him down the corridor.

 **PRESENT DAY**

Coulson holds his hand over his eyes as he steps outside, he had forgotten how bright the sun could be.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Phil looks over at May, the rest of the team following close behind. She simply grunts and he smiles.

He has never been happier to be home as he looks out at the busy streets, he has always tried to look for the good in everything but the past year had beaten him down. The LMD's, AIDA, the framework, then eventually a journey into a post apocalyptic future being lived out in space, being home with the possibility of saving the world, even if they were fugitives on the run, so sue him, he is happy.

"Shall I start with my old contacts in France? I might be able to reach Romanoff that way." May suggests and Phil nods.

"Be careful your contacts were logged in the SHIELD database, they're probably watching them."

"You know I have contacts that were never logged in the database Phil, why are you telling me this?" May asks and he looks at her, gently brushing his hand against hers, just a slight touch, enough so she feels it and a small enough so any one of the team looking on misses it.

"I want you to survive this. We still have a bottle of Haig to drink together."

"We will survive this, together." She says firmly and he nods.

 **SIX WEEKS LATER**

 **WAKANDA**

"I can't believe we're actually in Wakanda." Coulson says excited at not only seeing Cap again but being in the once hidden nation of the legendary Black Panther.

"Well don't get to excited yet we have to make it to the palace alive, Romanoff said in her message that these people are extremely hostile to outsiders." May replies.

"Why do you think I left Fitz-Simmons and the others behind? We can make it."

Sounds of people behind them startle May and Coulson. Coulson can't remember the last time anyone ever caught May by surprise.

He turns and his eyes widen at the sight of multiple spears pointed in their faces.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" One of the guards spits verbally at them.

"We're here to see Steve Rogers, he's expecting us."

They grab them and force them along an unmarked path through the jungle.

It's almost half an hour before they reach what Coulson assumes is the royal palace. One of the guards leads them inside, they find Cap and a now blonde Romanoff in a large room. Natasha is the first to come forward, she is smiling which surprises Coulson, he rarely remembers her smiling, if at all.

"I'm glad you're alive Coulson. To many have died." She says embracing him.

"It's good to see you Romanoff." He replies. May merely nods to her former associate.

"You always had a way with words May. It's good to see you again as well."

Cap wearing a faded suit, with a beard and longer hair embraces him without saying anything.

"We've missed you." He says when he pulls away. Cap looks exhausted.

"You know going by your message Romanoff I'm surprised we made it to the palace in one piece." Coulson says.

"I told the guards to look out for you and May. I knew when you came May wouldn't be to far behind."

"What brings you here? After all of this time?" Cap suddenly asks obviously talking referring to being out of contact for so long after his 'death' and then the urgent message saying they needed to meet.

"Something is coming. A Mad Titan, Thanos, and if we don't stop him he's going to destroy the world." Coulson states unflinchingly to the hero he once idolised.

"We know and we could use your help."


End file.
